The Band Teacher Evil King
by sarota peech
Summary: Stan forces Ari to go to eighth grade for a day to find an evil king. This is a one shot story i did one evening. not super long. please read.


OK…well it's like 9:30 at night and I'm in a hyper mood. My sister just gave me a great idea and I figured I'd do a one shot fan-fiction on it. This is only fun because my band teacher was mean….Hope she doesn't find this.

I do not own Okage…or reality… and I guess it's my sisters idea…so I own nothing? "Sad Day" (and I quote that from a camp councilor.) Oh wait! I just remembered. I guess I own the wording and writing style.

By the way this is rated T only because the game is rated that way. I'm not one to be inapropriate.

--

Ari had had enough of this. Stan was forcing him to go to eighth grade for a day to find the evil king he said was hiding here. Well it was now fifth period and no sign of evil anywhere except his own shadow. He looked at his visitors schedule.

5th period Band Ms. Tater

"Is that _tater _as in _Po tater?_" asked Stan Tauntingly.

"How am I to know?" stated Ari. The irritation was showing in his voice and Stan caught it.

"Why are you talking back slave?" he asked haughtily.

"Well. For one you made me go to school all day. Two it isn't even the right grade. And three you're my shadow."

"That's enough from you, you big mouthed sissy slave."

"What ever" sighed Ari in submission. Their was no winning an argument with Stan unless you were Rosalyn…And she wasn't here. Come to think of it where did she and the others go. They followed him here this morning. Kisling, he figured, was probably off with some fan who taught a science class. And Marlene must have left not being able to handle life with so many 'Ruffians' as she might put it. And Rosalyn, he guessed, would have left because she got bored being to old to go to classes.

Ari reluctantly headed into the band room. He didn't know why he felt like he stuck out when in reality it was quite the opposite. He should have felt at home slinking around the hallways unnoticed by student and teacher alike. It was just like it had always been for him in school. Maybe it was Stan. Ari decided that was it and he continued to take a seat in the very back of the room.

The tardy bell rang and there were only four other students in the room. Strange.

"Today class," she started off in false cheeriness, "We will be learning how to BECOME THE GREAT EVIL KING! GET THEM!" she shouted pointing at Ari.

Ari of course was surprised by this and sprung up immediately.

"Rats! He.."

"She." Ari interrupted.

"She…Caught us off Guard….Say why do they call you an evil king if you're a _Girl._"

"Don't ask questions you….you…. you shadow thing you."

There was a fancy smoke effect but once again their was a totally unchanged Evil King before them.

"Stan. Why the fancy smoke? She's no different. Like the chairman evil king."

"No slave. I think she got a bit fatter."

"FAT!! THAT'S IT!" screeched the Band Teacher Evil King…er…Queen. And thus a battle commences.

Ari looked around. He was not able to bring his weapon to school so he was totally vulnerable. Not to mention all four other students were the evil kings evil minions. That's when he spied the violin bow sitting on the table. He swooped it up and took a hit at the nearest Teachers Pet. The kid K.O.'d but the violin bow snapped and Ari was once again weaponless.

"Here slave." Stan handed him a tuba case complete with tuba before using Crushing Devil on the other three Teachers Pet. Ari used all his might and threw the tuba case at the Band Teacher Evil King. The Band Teacher Evil King promptly passed out and went into a coma.

"Yes my power is returning. Huh? I don't remember this power."

"What is it Stan?"

"The ability to talk my enemies into a coma."

"And I learned how to play the drums." he said and played the beat you do after telling a really bad joke. And that was a bad joke.

--

So how do you like it. I had lots of fun writing it. Please review even if it's negative. Thanks for reading.

Thanks xxasuraxxi, you were the first to review. It made me so happy.


End file.
